


I Love You, Will You Marry Me

by DefinitelyNotStraight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Elias Bouchard, Courting Rituals, Divorced Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Fluff and Smut, Language of Flowers, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Lukas Being a Bastard, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Telepathy, Tickling, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotStraight/pseuds/DefinitelyNotStraight
Summary: "Elias, fuck, please." Jon whispers, and Elias laughs mockingly."You broke the courting rules, you really think I'm going to let you come after that? No, princess. You thought you were desperate before? That'll be nothing compared to how you're going to be from now on."--------Elias is courting Jon, and Jon breaks the rules. Pure porn, but also very soft.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Pink Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> So much softer than I intended ngl.   
> Written for my bad influence on Twitter, hope you like it, you heathen lmao.   
> Not grammar checked so it's definitely a mess.

Jonah let's out a dramatic sigh as he flops down over Peter's lap, head pillowed by thighs and Peter's hands automatically petting through his hair. 

One of the more...out-there abilities The Eye had gifted him was the ability to make a kind of purring sound in his throat, and it slipped free now as callused fingers rubbed against his scalp. He didn't know why, he enjoyed it and was delighted that the ability had passed onto Jon too. He loved to hear that sound when his Archivist knelt prettily for him, cheek resting against Jonah's thigh and looking up at him as if he was God. 

"What did Jonathan do now, dear?" Peter asked his friend (ex husband, queerplatonic partner) and Jonah (Elias, who knows anymore, honestly) let's out another sigh that ends in a whine. 

"He hasn't done anything. I just yearn for him, Peter." He tells his friend, and Peter rolls his eyes upwards, wondering if The Eye can see him and rid him of his suffering through Jonah's dramatics, even if he himself serves That-Which-Walks-Alone.

"And you have him. You spent an hour yesterday giving me details that I didn't want that much about how perfect his mouth feels on your cock. Which, by the way, I would not say no to trying out sometime, if the mood strikes you both." Peter murmurs, and Elias looks up at him with considering eyes, pondering his words.

"I don't have him in the way I want." He says softly, vulnerable in a way that even Peter has only seen rarely. 

Peter laughs, like the bastard he is, and Elias digs his nails into Peter's thigh in retaliation and waits for the Lonely avatar to get over his laughter.

"And how do you want him, dear? Chained up as your live-in sex doll, always wet and aching for you?" He teases the Eye avatar, who makes a choked sound that Peter definitely recognises from one of the times they had been married and actually engaged in sexual activities.

Elias was choking back a moan, and Peter assumes he likes that idea. To be fair, so does Peter, and pretty much everyone who ever looked at Jonathan Sims. The man was stubborn and sweet in a blend that made people want to take him apart until he was begging. 

"No, but fuck, that sounds good. I want him like I wanted you, Peter." Jonah confesses, uncharacteristically quiet and sad, and Peter doesn't like it. 

"So court him? You did for me and it was beautiful and infuriating. The Archivist cares for you, otherwise he would reject your every advance. I know he doesn't, and you have spent hours waxing poetic to me about how enthusiastic he is about cuddling after fucking you brainless, so he will love the courting." He tells his ex husband, who hums thoughtfully.

"But what if he thinks it's just about the sex?" He tells Peter, and Peter rolls his eyes. How is this man an Eye avatar when he's a complete dumbass, he doesn't know.

"Then take the sex off the table. All the romantic courting gestures and notes and sweet outings, but none of the sex. I know your libido is ravenous, but imagine how much you'll get to tease Jon and drive him mad while you do it." He gives his friend the answer anyway, and Jonah peeks up in his lap.

'God, I love you." He tells his friend, kissing his bearded cheek before moving from his lap, pouring them some rum.

"To driving Jonathan Sims wild." Peter toasts, and Elias gives him a look that is so possessive that Peter feels a spark of fear.

"And to making him mine, forever."

They clink tumblers and drink, and the night descends into laughter and smoking their lungs out.

\---------------

"Boss, Elias wants you in his office in ten minutes." Tim pokes his head in and Jon feels his cheeks heat in a blush and a throb of arousal start in his gut. 

"Okay, I'll head up now." Jon said, his voice rough and he blushes further. Tim, the bastard, laughs at him and tosses a box at Jon's head.

Condoms. And Jon really does want to die now, and maybe fire Tim because his friend and coworker is a little shit. 

"Be safe..." Tim calls sweetly, moving before Jon can launch something at his head back.

Jon gets up, groans as his back cracks from being in one position for too long, and yawns. 

He redoes the bun he has his hair in (Elias once said he loves Jon's hair like that, and Jon lights up inside every time he hears it), and makes his way to Elias, wondering how this meeting will go.

Elias has been strange lately. Sometimes he's called in for hookups, like usual. Mostly they're the same, rough and designed by Elias to test Jon and drive him absolutely wild. But sometimes, they're softer. Slow, sweet sex filled with praise and sweet laughter that Jon loves that he can pull from Elias' intimidating figure. Coming while Elias' lips are pressed firmly to the spot between his brows that always makes him feel safe and complete. 

Sometimes he's called in for lunch, and Elias asks about his work and his day, and they discuss everything and nothing, laughing about Tim's antics or regailing each other with stories from childhood (Jon gets a cool first person account in what childhood was like in the 1800s, and he loves it). Other times, its somewhere in between - Elias has him kneeling between his thighs, but all he does is compliment him and talk gently, soothingly. Jon falls asleep in those times, more often than not, feeling safe in the arms of a monster.

He thinks back to when this started, when Elias asked for this from him because otherwise he would harm his friends. Jon had despised him with everything he had, but had wanted to keep his assistants safe, so he went along with it. 

And like the idiot he is, he fell in love with the monster holding him captive. Elias loves this, likes to call him Belle and himself the Beast. Jon still refuses to confess to how warm inside he gets when Elias calls him that.

Elias doesn't threaten Tim, Sasha and Martin anymore though. He even goes out of his way to make them comfortable in their jobs because it makes Jon happy when he does. 

Jon dares to hope that maybe his monster loves him back. 

He's at the door to Elias' office now, and knocks three times like he always does, and it opens immediately. 

"Hello, Jon." Elias greets warmly, but moves away when Jon leans up to kiss him like he always does.

Panic shoots through Jon, is this coming to an end? Has he really badly misread everything? 

A hand cups his chin, forces his gaze to meet Elias' hazel eyes and his panicked thoughts to freeze in place.

"Shhh, none of that, sweetheart." Elias hums, leaning to kiss Jon's forehead soothingly, and Jon practically melts against the man. 

He loathes that Elias can read his thoughts when they're tinged with fear, and since Jon is almost always anxious, Elias can read his mind a solid 80% of the time. 

"Come and sit down. There's coffee and pastries from that bakery you like." Elias told him, and Jon beamed shyly, following Elias when he sits and then pausing. 

He decides to kneel, like he has done before, and he watches somewhat smugly when Elias swallows hard.

"You're so cute." Elias gets out eventually, and Jon smiles and thanks him. 

This is going to be one of their more confusing, almost weirdly romantic meetings apparently. Jon can't find it in himself to mind, not when Elias is passing him a mug of coffee that's just the way he likes it and hand feeding him small pieces of a cinnamon roll. 

"What's this about, Elias?" He asks eventually, and Elias hums, wiping his hands on a napkin and helping Jon stand. 

Jon ends up straddling Elias' lap, face buried into his shoulder and breathing in the scent that is so very him. He smells like old books, wine and hibiscus flowers, and Jon might be a little addicted to that smell. 

"I want to court you, Jon. Properly." Elias says eventually, and Jon jerks back to look at him, searching for a trick, or a joke. Elias lets him look, supposes that he deserves that reaction considering that this began because he was blackmailing his Archivist with the lives of his friends. 

Not that he could kill Martin Blackwood anyway. The man has been claimed by so many entities that not even The Eye would dare try to kill him at this point. Seriously, The Corruption, The Lonely and The Web all had claims on him, as did The Eye. 

Not that Martin or Jon seemed to know that, and Elias certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"When you say courting, what does that mean?" Jon asks slowly, confused but no longer anxious, so Elias is frustratingly locked out of his head, unable to see what is happening with his sweet little Archivist's thoughts as he mulled this over. 

"I mean that I want to develop this relationship, and I intend to marry you. If you are agreeable to that, love." He tells Jon, who stares, then snorts a soft sound of laughter. 

"Would I even have a choice?" He asks, and he is teasing, Elias knows it from the twinkle in knowing grey eyes, but it also makes his chest hurt a little. 

"Yes, you would. I love you, and if I'm going to marry you, I want you to be consenting and happy. And if, after the courting period is done, you don't want that then you won't be forced to." He makes sure that Jon can see he is telling the truth, and Jon looks at him in awe.

"You love me?" He asks, and Elias stares. 

Surely Jon had known? Sure, Elias had never said it before, but he had shown it, right? 

He let's out a laugh and kisses the corner of Jon's mouth, amused by the pout he gets when he moves before Jon can catch his lips with his own. Jon scowls, and grinds down on Elias, and it takes all of his strength not to ruin Jon then and there. 

"Yes, I love you." He confirms, and he is greeted with a smile like the sun when Jon hears it. 

"I love you too." Is mumbled into his neck, and Elias wraps his arms around Jon, pulling him tighter to him, ignoring the grind of Jon's hips to his. 

"So, courting. Are you open to it?" He asks after a comfortable silence with Jon slowly relaxing into his body. 

"Obviously, you dumbass." Jon huffs, then squeaks when Elias presses his fingers into Jon's ticklish sides. 

"Some rules. First of all, no sex until the end of courting. At all. No exceptions. And no kissing either until the second month." He tells Jon, which stares at him in absolute disbelief. 

"Please tell me you're joking." His love asks, and Elias chuckles, unable to resist biting gently at Jon's throat and hearing him whine.

"No, I'm not joking, my Belle." 

\-------------

It begins the next day, Jon finds a gorgoeus flower arrangement on his desk alongside a selection of pastries from the bakery from the day before and a chai tea latte with a cinnamon eye on top. 

Jon blushes bright red when he sees his assistants cooing over it, giving him smirks and knowing smiles, and Tim gives him a wink that sort of makes Jon wish he would be swallowed up by the archive floor. 

Martin gives him a soft smile and hands him a book about Victorian flower language. 

"Peter told me about the courting. Figured you might need this to translate." Martin then grins and mutters something that Jon doesn't quite catch, but he assumes its something Peter had told him and decides he would rather not know.

He shoos his assistants from his office, accepting Sasha's sisterly hug on her way out (he's gotten much better at accepting affection, and he knows its all because of Elias). 

He takes a long drink from the absolutely gorgeous chai latte, perfect as always when it's made by Elias, and chooses a pastry that he is willing to bet were specially ordered for him, considering he has an eye shaped maple and pecan pastry halfway to his mouth. 

Then, he spots the note, and decides to read that while he eats before translating the flowers' meanings. 

'My darling Jon,

I'm thinking about you as always. I'm so pleased that you're allowing this, I do so want to spoil you. 

Martin has been helpful in helping me pick out the flowers you like, as he originally saw that I had included roses and was good enough to let me know that you were allergic to them. We will be discussing at a later date why you never told me that, especially since I have gifted you roses before. 

I adore you, and I cannot wait to have you in my arms again. Are you free tonight, at seven? I would like to show you something.

All my love and devotion,

Jonah Magnus (Your Elias) x'

Jon's heart swells with affection for the man (monster, beast) he loves, but also winced a little, knowing he is in trouble for not telling Elias about that particular allergy. He huffs, remembering that it won't even be the fun kind of trouble, as Elias seems adamant that they abstain until the courting is done. 

He tucks the note into his pocket, intending to keep it safe when he got home, before turning his attention finally to the flowers, carefully swallowing the last of his pastry. 

Pink camellias, maidenhair ferns, jonquils and stock flowers, according to the card that Elias had thoughtfully included so Jon doesn't have to spend hours googling flowers. 

Pink camellias mean 'longing for you'.

Maidenhair ferns mean 'secret love'.

Jonquils mean 'desire'.

Stock flowers mean 'you'll always be beautiful to me'. 

Oh fuck, Jon might cry. He loves Elias so much. 

He spots a vase in the corner where Elias definitely had put it, and put the flowers in it with some water and sugar.

He did his work then, but smiling every time his gaze caught on to the flowers or he got hungry enough to eat another of the heavenly pastries. 

His lunch break came, and he only took it because Tim popped his head in again and threatened to grass him up to Elias if he worked through it. 

He didn't want to see Elias disappointed in him, so he obeyed and took his break, eating quickly before deciding to go and see the man himself. 

He missed him. 

He knocked in the door, and it opened because of course Elias knew he was going to visit, and he flung himself into Elias' arms, burying his face into the tall man's shoulder. 

"Did you not like the gifts?" Elias worried when Jon didn't let go or speak at all after a few minutes, and Jon just shakes his head.

"I loved them, dumbass." He mumbled softly, his voice thick with emotions that suddenly slammed into him like a freight train. 

"Then what's wrong?" Elias asks softly, moving them towards the couch in his office and sitting them down so that Jon can curl properly into Elias, face now buried in his lap and his arms looped around his back. 

"Nothing. I'm just..." Jon trails off, and Elias hums softly, petting the hair that isn't in a bun today.

"Would it help if I asked?" He offers and Jon freezes before nodding. 

"Jon, tell me what's bothering you." Elias' voice crackles with power and Jon shivers before his mouth opens and the truth spills from him.

"No one has ever gotten me flowers before you. Or done all the other nice things for me. This literally started out as you blackmailing me for sex, but somehow you're still better to me than anyone else ever has been." Jon's words spill out from him and he goes boneless once he's done, melting into Elias and burrowing his face deeper into his thighs as if trying to block out the world.

Elias feels anger well in him. He knows that Jon's childhood and past relationships (with the exception of Georgie) were abusive and awful for the man, and he aches to go and tear everyone who ever hurt his Archivist to shreds. 

Instead, he breathes, let's the anger go, and moves to tilt Jon's head to look him in the eye.

"I love you, and I'll never hurt you. And anyone else who tries to hurt you will die painfully." He promises. 

Jon should feel fear at that, but all he feels is warmth, and he smiles.

Still, he shivers and moves with a whimper to press into Elias again, the man recognises sensory overload when he sees one. Jon struggles with emotions, especially ones he hasn't had alot of, he isn't surprised that this has overloaded him, but he is sorrowful that it's causing him discomfort. 

He waits until Jon relaxes, slow even breaths giving it away that he had fallen asleep, before texting Tim to bring up Jon's things and for them all to take the rest of the day off while Jon is sick. 

The man responds with five winky emojis, ten smileys and a grinning poo emoji, followed by "sure thing, bosses bossman", which makes him snort with amusement and almost wake Jon. 

The things are dropped off, and soon they are alone again. 

He stays as still as a statue, not wanting to wake his love who is relaxed and snoring softly in his lap. He presses a kiss to his hair gently, and murmurs soft words in Russian.

He can't wait for tonight, when he gets to show Jon his first proper gift of the courting. 

A gift worthy of his Belle, he chuckles, and he knows that Jon is going to glare at him for all the Disney references he's going to make.

He looks down and smiles.

God, he loves his Archivist.


	2. Betrayed By Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly soft, some very very light sin at the end

"Come on, princess. Time to wake up." 

Jon groans and shakes his head, burrowing deeper into his warm cushion and letting out a hum. 

Elias swallowed, Jon had burrowed himself into his crotch and his hot breaths there were making his body react how he didn't want it to right now.

"Come on, love. Get up." He says again, Jon twitches and whines, shifting so his mouth is directly over what is quickly hardening in his pants. 

Fuck, Elias isn't going to survive this. Why had he decided that abstinence was a good idea?

"Jon, wake up." He repeats, and Jon groans before opening his eyes, a hundred thoughts going through his head before his mouth curves up in a smile. His hand moves before Elias processes what is happening, and he hisses when a hand cups his cock through his pants, thin fingers that know exactly how to take Elias apart teasing him lightly. 

Elias' self control is almost gone, so he grips Jon by the hair and yanks him away, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths at the absolutely wrecked sound of Jon's pained moan echoes around the office. 

"Come on, please?" Jon asks, and Elias finally gains control of himself again. 

"No, Belle. Not until the courting is done." He hums, pulling Jon into his lap again (making sure that his Archivist can't grind into him), and nuzzles into his throat, while Jon moves to run his fingers through his hair. 

"How long does the courting last?" Jon asks, and Elias smiles smugly. 

Barely a day in and his Archivist is desperate for his cock. He can't wait to see how far gone he can get Jon before this is over.

Courting was typically anywhere between a few weeks and eight years. And while he would love to see how long Jon could last before he went insane with need for Elias to fuck him, Elias was not in the habit of denying Jon much, nor is he sure that he wouldn't go insane before Jon did. 

"3 months." He decided. That was manageable, he thinks, and Jon gives a whimper that was so sweet that Elias just had to kiss along his cheeks and nose. 

"No sex at all for three months?" He asked, his hips rocking ever so slightly at the idea of such denial.

Elias smirks, he always knew that his Archivist would be into longer term orgasm denial, and he relishes the idea that maybe he would get to test that during this courting period. 

"And how long until I can kiss you?" Jon asks, and he sounds a little shaky now, and Elias doesn't hesitate in changing his mind on that answer.

Jon needs touch and intimacy to feel safe, and he has confessed before that kissing is the best way for him to do that. To take that away long term would harm Jon, and Elias was at a loathe to do that.

"Just a week, love." He says, and Jon gives him hopeful and happy eyes. He relaxes and shakes less, and Elias is glad that he changed his mind. 

"Come on, we have to go." Elias said eventually, noticing that Jon is starting to look sleepy again. 

He wonders once again if the only restful sleep he gets is with him, and he realises that it probably is. 

"Where?" Jon asks, moving off Elias' lap, scrunching his nose up like a rabbit when Elias tapped two fingers to his temple, a gesture that they had long since invented to mean 'it's a surprise'.

They got ready to leave, Elias smiling when Jon entwined their fingers together as they walked to Elias' car, before climbing in and setting off. 

The journey was peaceful, quiet, both of them content to bask in the company of the other without words.

Elias hums, even if they wanted to talk, they wouldn't have to do it out loud. He wonders if Jon has discovered his telepathy yet. 

Probably not, and Elias will wait for Jon to discover that part of him alone, but once he does? Elias can't wait to push his way into his little Archivist's mind and see every little fantasy in there, see what Jon has been hiding from him and then make them a reality. 

Jon recognises the way they're taking pretty quickly, having been to Elias' house (manor, the man still lives in 1847, Jon swears) before on that weird night where Jon confessed how his childhood had been, and that he hadn't actually watched any Disney movies before. Elias had look appalled, dragged Jon upright and dressed them both (this had been near the beginning, ish, and Jon still believed that this was just sex and blackmail) before essentially kidnapping the Archivist to watch Disney movies with him. 

Apparently, The Eye liked Beauty and The Beast, the idea of such a library full of statements making it flutter. Jon liked that one too, though he rolled his eyes when Elias started referring to him as Belle and himself as Beast.

That was the first time Jon and Elias had cuddled, rather than resting upon each other in post orgasmic bliss, and Jon had gotten the best sleep of his life curled up under Elias' warm body with Aladdin playing in the background. 

They pulled into the drive way, and Elias seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement as he tugged Jon with him towards one of the wings that Jon hadn't had time to explore yet. 

Huge oak doors greeted them, and Elias gestured for Jon to open them. Inside was a huge library, it put the Disney one to shame and Jon knew that Elias had built this for him.

Tears sprang to his eyes (seriously, how emotional was he today) and he almost tackled Elias to the floor of his own home with the force of his embrace.

"God, I fucking love your dramatic ass." He mumbles into the fabric of Elias' blazer, and he knows that Elias hears the underlying endearment there. He simply squeezes Jon tight for a moment before kissing his temple, mumbling against tan skin there that it's the least he could do for his Belle.

"Go on, explore. I'll be back in fifteen minutes or so, okay?" Elias checks, and Jon goes on tiptoe to kiss the man's forehead in a surprising role reversal, shooing him away. 

Jon is left to explore his library, and he gawks at all the titles, running his fingers across the bindings, lost in awe at all the knowledge literally under his fingertips. 

He finds a book that looks interesting, and settles into the plush window seat he spots, quickly losing himself and his sense of time in the novel.

Elias returns and chuckles quietly when he sees Jon curled in the window seat, so utterly immersed in the book he had chosen that he couldn't sense Elias there, and Elias took a moment to just watch his love there for a moment. Watched his eyes flicker over the words, and his fingers turn the pages - he aches to go and tuck the strand of hair that he keeps blowing from his eyes behind his ear.

"Come on, love." He interrupts Jon, who gives him a sly grin that let's Elias know that he was less than subtle in his visual appreciation of his boyfriend (maybe? They never truly defined it, but hopefully soon Elias can call him fiance), and Jon gets up to stretch. 

His shirt rides up to show a strip of his bare body, his hip bones sharp and Elias burns with the need to dig his teeth into them, to watch Jon arch under him and wail in pleasure-pain that only Elias is allowed to give him. 

"You're not subtle. Though if you want to break the three months abstinence rule..." Jon the sentence open, entirely teasing, but Elias almost does throw caution to the wind and say fuck it to the courting rules.

But no, he's going to do this right. Jon deserved to be wooed and treated like a prince, and Elias desperately wants Jon to know that he loves him beyond manipulation and sex and The Eye. He thought his beautiful Archivist already knew that, but he was wrong, and that thought sat putrid and sour in his stomach and pressed down on his windpipe at the same time. 

'Breathe. You'll accomplish nothing by wallowing.' A voice says in his head that he knows is The Eye but has taken on the voice of Peter. The Eye has no voice of it's own, so it has taken one from his memories, and he's really just glad it took Peter's rather than Sasha's. The woman might be working for the Institute and under his control, but she still scared him a little. But, she loves Jon like an older sister would, and Jon adores how she takes care of him in ways that Elias can't, so she will remain safe - even if it killed him. 

It's entirely why when The Stranger tried to replace her with NotThem, he and The Eye put a stop to that immediately. With prejudice. 

"Sweetheart? You've been staring at me for a while, is everything okay?" Jon snaps him back to reality, and he moves to kiss Jon's forehead, not missing how Jon moves up on his toes on muscle memory before lowering back down when he remembers he can't kiss Elias until Wednesday. 

"Just admiring how gorgeous you are, love. Come on, everything is all set up." He guides Jon into his side, tucked up under his arm, and leads him to his own wing of the manor.

He can sense Jon counting the doors, something he does idly and in case he gets lost. He has the worst sense of direction of anyone Elias (or Jonah) has ever met. He slows them down and opens the door to the fifteenth door on the left, into the movie room.

Though in his head, Elias calls it the 'cuddle your insanely cute boyfriend' room, and no, he isn't embarrassed by that undignified thought. 

Its lit with gentle fairy lights (a deep blue because it's Jon's favourite colour), and there are blankets and pillows absolutely everywhere. Its Jon's dream date, really. 

Literally, Elias had poked around in his hear and found that he had dreamed of something like this, and now was making it a reality.

"Oi, what did we say about poking in my head?" Jon catches on immediately and slaps Elias upside the head lightly, and Elias gives him a playful little growl, before lifting Jon's light body and tossing him laughing into the mountain of blankets and pillows that cover the memory foam mattress underneath. 

He joins Jon, and he watches Jon crawl up to him, hair and clothes disheveled from being thrown like a rag doll.

"I hate you." Jon grumbles, flopping over Elias' lap and not quite hiding his grin. Elias trails his fingers along tan skin and the fabric of his shirt, musing for a second while Jon is relaxing under his touch.

He can't have Jon saying things like that, can he?

He grins and digs his fingers into Jon's soft sides, moving quickly to lean his weight into pinning Jon down as he starts to laugh and thrash in his lap. His giggles and snorts are fucking adorable, and Elias could listen to them all day. He says as much when his fingers creep up to Jon's ribs, and his Archivist screams out.

"No! Elias please! Come on, please don't!" Jon gets out between howls of laughter, Elias chuckling too as he mocks and taunts while ever so slowly counting Jon's ribs for him, then resting against his arm pits.

"Please! Sweetheart, please!" Jon is still giggling, cheeks red and his eyes sparkling with joyous tears as he begs, his arms slamming down predictably against his hands, trapping them there. 

"My hands are trapped. I suppose I'll have to stay here a while." Elias grins, and Jon can't even speak anymore, too busy squealing as he tortures him more. 

"I'm going to miss having you beg for my cock for three months, maybe I'll do this everyday and get your begging this way." He tells his Archivist with a sly grin, moving his hands away so Jon can breathe, still twitching and laughing from phantom tickles.

"I love you, I'm sorry. Please don't do that again." Jon gasps out eventually, and Elias smiles and kisses a tear stained cheek.

"No promises." Elias chuckles, handing Jon a glass of water and letting the man curl into him, sapping his warmth. 

"I'll get you back for that." Jon says with a mischievous gleam, and Elias bites at Jon's wrist gently.

"Looking forward to it. Now sleep. You're exhausted." He orders, and yeah, maybe he puts a little of his persuasion into it, the words crackling. 

Jon's eyes visibly grow heavier, and his body relaxes completely against Elias, who holds him close and promises in every language he can remember (and wow, that's alot) that he will make Jon happy. 

\-------------

The days passed like that. Each day he gets a different bouquet, then he spends his lunch cuddling with Elias, then most often he sleeps at the manor too, curled in the safety of Elias' arms.

On the Wednesday, Jon slams Elias into the barely closed door of his office and gives the man the best kiss of his life, until they're both bruised and panting for air.

"Fuck, I missed that. Never ever try to withhold that from me again." Jon says it as a joke, but Elias sees the tremble of his fingers.

He falls to his knees and moves Jon's hand to cup his cheek, kissing the palm.

"Never again will I deny you my kisses." He promises, and Jon rolls his eyes at the drama of it, but The Eye draws his attention to the pure lust that shot through Jon at the sight of Elias in his knees.

Interesting. 

It was three weeks in to the courting, that Jon discovered his telepathy, and in a way that bit him in the ass.

Elias had made it clear that no sex included masturbation, promising that he himself would also abstain from it. 

But Jon was going crazy, he had gone from a very limited sex life (non existent) to one to rival that of a very dedicated nymphomaniac, to absolute celibacy again. And he was almost constantly soaked as of late. 

He was at home for once, telling Elias he needed a little alone time. Elias understood, kissing his forehead sweetly and making him promise to call if he needed anything. 

He tried to keep busy, to distract himself from the ache between his legs that thrummed with his heartbeat. 

His hands wandered. What Elias didn't know...wouldn't hurt him, right?

He pushes two fingers into his soaking core, gasping in sheer relief, his mind wandering and thinking only of Elias. What he wanted Elias to do to him, the taste of Elias' cock, fantasies and sensory memories of past fucks with the man now courting him. 

His mind felt weird, open, somehow, like someone had left a metaphorical door open and there was a draught. 

Jon paid it no mind as he neared his orgasm, rocking his hips into his hand and moaning aloud with abandon. 

He was right there, at the edge when-

*"Don't you dare, princess."*

Elias? Where was he?

Jon looks around, snatching his hand away, sticky fingers being wiped on his sweatpants as he looked for the man he loves. 

No one is there.

*"You seem to have discovered your telepathy, and oh, how unfortunate of you to have had it broadcast your disobedience to me."* Elias was purring in his head, sounding more amused than angry at him, which eased alot of Jon's anxiety. 

Still though, Jonathan Sims was completely fucked.

And not in the way he wanted.

(And he fucking loves it.)


End file.
